Integrated circuits are made possible by processes which produce intricately patterned material layers on substrate surfaces. Producing patterned material on a substrate requires controlled methods for removal of exposed material. Chemical etching is used for a variety of purposes including transferring a pattern in photoresist into underlying layers, thinning layers or thinning lateral dimensions of features already present on the surface. Often it is desirable to have an etch process which etches one material faster than another helping e.g. a pattern transfer process proceed. Such an etch process is said to be selective to the first material. As a result of the diversity of materials, circuits and processes, etch processes have been developed with a selectivity towards a variety of materials. However, there are few options for selectively etching silicon faster than silicon nitride.
Dry etch processes are often desirable for selectively removing material from semiconductor substrates. The desirability stems from the ability to gently remove material from miniature structures with minimal physical disturbance. Dry etch processes also allow the etch rate to be abruptly stopped by removing the gas phase reagents. Some dry-etch processes involve the exposure of a substrate to remote plasma by-products which have been ionically filtered before entering the substrate processing region. A patterned substrate having exposed silicon and silicon nitride may be etched by ionically filtered plasma effluents formed from nitrogen trifluoride. In this way, exposed silicon has been shown to etch more rapidly than silicon nitride.
Methods are needed to improve silicon etch selectivity relative to silicon nitride and other silicon and nitrogen containing materials using dry etch processes.